¿tanto problemas por una sabana?
by Arthe Arteaga
Summary: Minato, Rin y Kakashi se encuentran esperando a Obito por que lleva mucho tiempo atrasado y el Uchiha nos cuenta como se atraso y todos los problemas que tuvo ¿por una sabana?


**¿Tantos problemas por una sabana?**

**Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen son de la** **mente brillante detrás de Naruto de kishimoto.**

Minato Namikaze se encontraba esperando al único chico de su equipo que faltaba

Miro el reloj, nueve con diez ya era demasiado tarde se suponía que a las seis en punto partirían a su próxima misión

Rin la chica del equipo se encontraba pacíficamente esperándolo, a su lado estaba kakashi muy enojado

-otra vez tarde-pensó rin

Ella observaba con detenimiento el camino por donde el despistado de óbito uchiha tendría que haber llegado hace más de tres horas

-vámonos- dijo kakashi como si lo estuviera ordenando

-No vendrá seguramente se quedo dormido, además debemos de darle más prioridad a la misión y no a ese holgazán-

-no vendrá-repitió kakashi

-¿pero kakashi que te hace pensar eso?-pregunto rin con una dulce voz para tratarlo de calmar

-No seas tan duro con óbito, está bien que sea haya atrasado un poco pero esa no es razón para que lo clasifiques como holgazán –prosiguió argumentando la chica

-si kakashi intervino Minato de seguro tiene un buen motivo para justificar su atraso, no sabes con certeza que pasa en su vida debió tener un motivo muy importante para ese atraso – (eso espero pensó)

-mmm…-bufo kakashi

Y prosiguió a decir

-maestro si lo sigue justificando de esa manera solo lo hará más inútil e irresponsable –

Minato no le supo que decir, ciertamente aunque kakashi fuera muy duro con óbito tenía razón y solo le atino a sonreírle

-Patético-kakashi pensó

-Al fin llegaste –grito rin

Por el camino óbito se acercaba venia sucio, cansado y cojeaba

-hola hola!-¿porque las caras largas? Ya llegue lo siento me atrase un poco-dijo el uchiha con muchos ánimos

-ayyy! Qué asco una cucaracha -grito rin mientras señalaba los gogles de obito para después soltarle manotazos en la cara, un inútil intento de matar la cucaracha.

-auch, auch… para rin me duele- le dijo óbito uchiha mientras se llevaba las manos a la nuca .

-para me atarantas-dijo con voz adolorida

- llegas tarde tonto – la reclamo kakashi.

-cállate no te metas, no me estés regañando sin saber, tengo mis motivos, llegue tarde porque…. –

-no me digas ¿acaso una anciana te pidió direcciones cuando venias hacia acá de nuevo?- lo interrumpió kakashi asiendo énfasis en su pregunta.

minato no mas se rio al escuchar tal pelea entre ellos dos.

-bien! Óbito ¿porque no nos cuentas lo que paso? Para que le demuestres a kakashi su error –

-Hee…. Está bien todo paso muy temprano esta mañana –

**-Recuerdo que pasó lo siguiente- :**

-obito levántate…-

-obito levántate…-

-que te levantes óbito…-Le grito su mama enojada

El uchiha pego un sobre salto, como suele dormir en la orilla de la cama del susto callo en el suelo enredado en la sabana.

-auch-dijo al caer

Trato de levantarse un poco pero no pudo se encontraba bien enredado y justo ahí empezó una batalla.

**OBITO VS SABANA**

Se dio una vuelta pero solo se enredo mas, rodo y rodo choco con el clóset y el mueble se abrió para después caerle más sabanas en encima.

-heey…. Era una pelea pareja ¿porque llamas a más refuerzos? Cobarde –

Le reclamo uchiha mientras se retorcía una, dos, tres vueltas mas dio, jalo aquí, acá y haya

Srrrrr… la rompió pero a un así no se zafo y volvió a jalar dio tres patadas mas y salió, al fin se zafo.

-siiiiii- grito de felicidad mientras le apuntaba a las sabanas con una mano y la otra la alzaba en son de victoria-

- te gane- decía una y otra vez burlándose.

-uchiha obito- escucho una voz que provenía de la puerta de su habitación.

-¿ma…mama? – se limito a decir

Porque ella solo mencionaba su apellido primero que su nombre cuando se molestaba

-¿Qué festejas?- pregunto muy enojada

-¿ya viste lo que has hecho? Mira nada más la habitación –señalo todo el alrededor

Obito voltio a ver la habitación el colchón de su cama estaba tirado, el cuadro familiar se encontraba en el suelo con los vidrios quebrados el closet abierto y todo desordenado.

-siii…. Ya sé lo que hice gane la batalla mama – dijo sonriente pero su sonrisa desapareció poco a poco al ver la expresión de su mama y sin poder hacer nada ni siquiera tener la oportunidad de salirse por la ventana su madre tomo hábilmente su oreja derecha y le empezó a jalar porque estaba molesta .

-auch…auch…. Duele mama, mama duele – le dijo

-y eso no es nada, quiero que recojas todo el desastre, aaa! Y que cosas esas sabanas-

-Sí, si ya entendí mama – respondió obito con la cabeza agachada.

-uufff – suspiro hondamente su mama

-está bien recoge todo para que puedas bajar a desayunar – le dijo con más tranquila.

-Eso estuvo cerca - pensó el uchiha

Prosiguió a subir el colchón sin antes patear las sabanas.

-No,No,Nooooo el retrato familiar Nooooo!- exclamo cuando lo vio para después correr hacia un cajón.

-¿Dónde esta, donde esta?- se preguntaba mientras revolvía las cosas del cajón saco tijeras, papeles, una aguja, varias cosas lanzo por toda la habitación.

-te encontré- dijo mientras sacaba el pegamento, rápidamente se dirigió a los vidrios rotos del retrato y los empezó a juntar todos.

Ya cuando reunió cada uno de los pedazos de vidrio los empezó a colocar y pegar en su lugar como si un rompecabezas quisiera armar.

-qué difícil es los vidrios no se quieren quedar en su lugar –exclamo desesperado

-esto es muy tardado-se dijo ya fastidiado

-uchiha obito-grito su madre desde la cocina

-¿ya me cociste las sabanas?-

-ss…siiii si mama ya lo estoy haciendo- le respondió

Volteo su mirada hacia donde las sabanas se encontraban

-¿tu? Eres la causa de todos mis problemas –te odio estúpida sabana

-uchiha obito cuando suba quiero ver cocidas esas sabanas-le grito su madre ya más tranquila

-hay no en tampoco tiempo-se lamento

Fiiiuuuuu….lanzo él pegamento este choco con el abanico de techo como estaba abierto salpico el piso salpico muebles paredes e incluso mancho las sabanas

Pero eso al uchiha no le importo

-¿Dónde? – buscaba en el piso a gatas estoy seguro de que por aquí la avente

Obito la aguja buscaba

Movió los muebles sacudió el colchón movió la cama completa cada milímetro del cuarto del piso recorrió el muy despistado no se acordaba que en el closet su mama una caja de agujas guardaba

-¿no está, que voy hacer no está?-

Cuando frente a él noto que algo brillaba

-que suerte tengo al fin te encontré-dijo emocionado

Pues la aguja justo ante el estaba

Corrió y salto de felicidad la toma y le dio un beso

-Cof… coffff – fue mala idea se la trago

-Cooffff cofffff-tosio fuerte y en uno de esos la aguja voló

-nooooo ¿Dónde cayo? – se pregunto más preocupado por eso que por el suceso que paso

-rayos y ahora ¿como las voy a coser?-

Tin….. Su cabecita pensó una brillante idea se le ocurrió

-ocultare las sabanas bien dicen que sin evidencias no hay sentencias, después de mi misión le compro otras nuevas a mama-

Y al muy astuto se le ocurrió lanzarlas por la ventana al tambo de basura pues el camión justo ese día pasaría las tomo todas y las hizo bolita abrió la ventana y las aventó al mismo tiempo que el viento fuerte soplo

-no veo, no puedo ver, me ahogo –gritaba pues el viento se las había regresado y les cayeron en la cara dio un paso en falso y por la ventana voló el golpazo le dolió pues su habitación esta en el segundo piso callo al tambo de basura

-mi cabecita ayyy me dolió –cuando trato de levantarse el tambo se cerro

Obito hacia fuerzas pero por más que lo intentaba no lo conseguía el tambo de basura no se abría

Pronto sintió que algo lo levantaba no la tapa sino todo el tambo ¿se lo llevaban?

-el camión ¿tan rápido pasa?- dijo obito que en el tambo aun se encontraba

Sintió que se movía que una trayectoria recorrían hasta que pronto un fuerte golpe se dio salió disparado el tambo se abrió

-lo conseguí lo abrí-pero su alegría se acabo cuando vio que no estaba en el patio de su casa más bien se encontraba en el basurero de la ciudad

Tic tac tic tac sonó su reloj de pulsera eran las ocho y media

-la misión-grito y corrió no se molesto en ir a su casa y al lugar se dirigió no se sacudió todo sucio se marcho

-**eso fue lo que paso-termino obito de recordar y narra todo lo que le fue a pasar **

**-tarde media hora en llegar-**

-Jajajajaja-minato rio- que espectacular cuento obito nos alegraste el día –

-tsst… se que eres un estúpido pero hubieras inventado otra escusa de todas es la peor no tienes remedio eres un perdedor-kakashi le reclamo

-yo te creo –le dijo rin para animarlo cuando noto que obito se deprimió

-pero eso paso-respondió como justificación

Cuando ala lejos se escucho

-obito mira la habitación-

-mama- pensó y tembló

-rápido ya que no estaban apurados hay que partir a la misión-

Dijo mientras pensaba como se las iba a arreglar para recuperar las sabanas

Fin

**Hola que les pareció **

**Espero y les haya gustado **

**Se aceptan gggcríticas siempre y cuando las tenga bien merecidas **

**Agradezco a todos que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer hasta este punto en serio gracias por su apoyo **

**A todos **

**Cuídense y que estén bien**

**Att:obito**


End file.
